1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a quantum dot layer, and a quantum dot optoelectronic device including the quantum dot layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into an optoelectronic device using an emission characteristic of a quantum dot (QD) is being widely conducted.
A quantum dot is a semiconductor material having a crystallization structure having a size smaller than an exciton bohr radius, that is, a size of several nanometers. Although the quantum dot has many electrons, the number of free electrons is limited to a range of from about one to about one hundred. In this case, an electrons' energy level is discontinuously limited, and thus the quantum dot shows electrical and optical characteristics different from those of a semiconductor in a bulk state which forms a continuous band. In the quantum dot, the energy level varies according to the size of the quantum dot, and thus the bandgap may be controlled by changing the quantum dot's size. That is, the quantum dot may control the emission wavelength only by changing its size.
A quantum dot may be used in an optoelectronic device because of its advantages. For example, the quantum dot has high color purity, self-emission characteristics, easy color adjustability via size adjustment, and the like.
When a quantum dot layer is manufactured through a solution process such as spin coating, a large area quantum dot layer may be manufactured under the influence of an air shear force. However, since it is difficult to transfer the manufactured quantum dot layer to an optoelectronic device or to stack the quantum dot layer in a multi-layered structure using existing technology, there are many limitations on using a quantum dot layer having excellent properties in the optoelectronic device.